


How to Fail at Conversations

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Weird Romance, poking fun, poking fun at Kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Conversations where always hard and awkward for you. At least with the male body. So when Joey, a pro-duelist you met on his American tour, offers friendship you couldn't be more thrilled. Now on your dueling tour in Japan, Joey wishes to introduce you to his friend group. You were even more determined to not make things awkward. But then you met Seto Kaiba for the first time in person...The man really seems to not like conversations. Or maybe, it's just you always ask the things that get under his skin.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	How to Fail at Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I learned something interesting. When wanting to make a draft, this saves the draft date, not the post date. So. Round 2! Hahah! 
> 
> So I have worked on the spin-off story from "Christmas in the City"! It will be a seven chapter story, starting tomorrow! So please, enjoy the story and this one-shot as well!

You’ve never been good at conversations. Often you would find yourself saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. But today would be different. Today you were determined to make friends with the people your fellow pro-duelist was introducing you to. Joey Wheeler, a duelist which you met on the battle friend during one of the tournaments being held to promote the new Duel Monsters meta. It went really well and you both figured out you had a lot in common and became fast friends. Joey had just finished his American tour and was returning home to Japan, to which he informed you his Japanese name was Jonouchi, Katsuya. A short time later you learnt you were to go on a dueling tour in Japan, so the both of you decided to take the same flight to Domino City.

Joey talked about his friends with great enthusiasm and you were excited to meet the _King of Games_ in person. As you walked into the small game shop you were greeted by a very energetic old man. He was polite but when he thought you weren’t listening, he asked Joey if he was dating you. You turned red and answered for yourself, explaining you were just friends. The gentlemen who introduced himself as Mutou, Sugoroku informed you both that everyone was upstairs and waiting. Joey eagerly ushered you to the stairs. Once on the platform Joey was greeted with hugs and high-fives. Smiling he introduced you to his friends. There was a girl named Mazaki, Anzu – she was really friendly, saying you could call her by her first name right away – there was a man named Honda, one called Bakura, and of course Yugi Mutou himself. You politely introduced yourself and the small party started.

There were a few beers, a lot of pizza and other junk food and even a few bottles of wine. At some point during the event a woman named Kujaku, Mai joined. Joey – or Jonouchi- appeared smitten with her. It was rather cute and you took enjoyment in teasing him about it. Then, he appeared. You saw his pictures in duel monsters’ advertisements and on the T.V. Kaiba, Seto. He stood there with his not so little, little brother. Everyone greeted him and you just stared in amazement. The man was wearing so many belts. His trenchcoated was also completely studded in metal bits. This, _outfit_ , wasn’t just for show. Seto Kaiba really walked around like that. By the time he was bought over to be introduced to, your one eyebrow was at a full arch. Then, your mouth went on autopilot.

“Why do you walk around advertising you’re into BDSM?” Those words came flying out before you could register what you said.

There were gasp and the sound of someone dropping their beer. This caused you to blink and look around before returning your attention to Kaiba. You shrink a bit as he towered over you, staring down with a mix of shock and murderous intent. Luckily, Joey’s loud laughter broke the tension and he came over to swing his arm around you, saying something how you were precious. His reaction made the rest of the room chuckle, but your eyes were on Kaiba. He hadn’t stopped glaring at you.

You were confused on what happened.

The second time you met up with the group was at dinner being hosted by Yugi. Somehow, you managed to become friends with the group and they took you in as one of their own. They told you all about battle city and how a friend who was no longer with them drove the CEO crazy. But the way they talked about the person, they referred to as Atem, and Kaiba’s relationship made you feel bad. Kaiba had worked so hard for the attention of one man, only to have his affections rejected. To love someone so much and never be noticed, it broke your heart. So when Seto Kaiba appeared at the dinner, this time in a less BDSM outfit which was purple, you wanted to make it a goal to get to know him. So, you waited. Joey had begun talking about his reconnection with Mai and how they decided to start dating a week ago. This prompted Kaiba to talk about a female model he was seeing. You stared at him in shock.

“Wait. Wait! You’re not gay?” You were surprised.

Joey almost fell out of his seat laughing and Anzu had to turn away. Yugi looked at you with sheer shock while Bakura and Honda just smiled at each other. You watched in confusion as Kaiba’s knuckles turned white and his brother grabbed his arm. Clearly the younger brother was trying to cool down the red-face and angry man next to him. You didn’t understand what was so wrong about the question.

The third time you met Kaiba was an accident. You were walking down a street when you saw a ball bounce onto the road. You shouted at the kid to wait on the sidewalk as you ran to the street to get the object. A car had to screech to a stop from hitting you. You just blinked at the shiny red sports car that was mere inches from you. You heard the engine turn off and the driver’s door open. You tossed the ball back to the kid as you waited to see who stepped out the car. It was Kaiba. Tilting your head and looking between him and the car, you blurted out words before he could speak.

“Huh, I expected your car to be a huge toy looking dragon. Didn’t think you did normal.”

You had to jump out the way as he got back in his car and tried to run you over.

Then you met him at the game shop once more. You had decided you would ~~yell~~ ask him why he tried to run you over weeks before. But as he entered, he pushed his hair back in attempt to remove the rain from his hair. It stayed slicked back.

“I never would have believed you had a forehead under all that hair.”

Joey had to move himself between you both and coax Kaiba into grabbing a beer. You were really starting to think this man was just always in a bad mood. When he returned, he was out of his coat and wearing a normal suit. He looked good in the black suit and shiny blue tie. After a moment of staring at him he demanded to know what you were staring at.

“So, you don’t always wear those half-dresses?”

Anzu had to take you to another room. Kaiba really didn’t like questions it seemed.

The next meeting happened at Joey’s and Mai’s first apartment together. They invited everyone and it was going well. Joey informed you of a joke he was going to play on Mai, that when she opened the pizza box a water-gun would spray her in the face with make-up removal solution so she would have to take off the make-up. Apparently, Joey liked Mai without the stuff. However, the plan didn’t go as well as Joey planned. While it did work, it was Kaiba who opened the box and he got a face full. Wiping off his face he yelled at the ‘mutt’ and you stared in amazement. You didn’t notice everyone around you tense as if knowing something was bound to set Kaiba off.

“What?!” He snapped at you when he noticed your stare.

“It’s just, you don’t wear make-up.” Everyone braced for what you would say next. “You’re naturally that pretty?”

To say everyone expected that to be where you took your statement would be a lie. Kaiba’s eyebrows knotted together in confusion and everyone just stared at the two of you. You blinked, unsure if what you said was odd.

“You’re very pretty. Almost beautiful. I thought it was make-up, but I guest there are people who are naturally very attractive.” You walked in front of him and took a slice of pizza from the box before returning to your seat. You never noticed it, but everyone else did.

Kaiba had the lightest of pink dusting his face. He was quiet most of the night.

Then you found yourself at Kaiba Land with the group. Kaiba had invited Yugi over for a duel to test out his new duel disk. Yugi agreed and invited everyone to come watch. You sat in the stands watching the excusive duel between the two. At some point Kaiba started laughing when he got truly excited about the plays he was making. Yugi still ended up winning but Kaiba still looked happy. When they rejoined the group, you couldn’t stop smiling at Kaiba. It was Mokuba who asked why you were smiling so much.

“Because Kaiba has the most adorable laugh! It’s really cute to see him get excited during the duel.”

Kaiba ended up leaving the group to return to work right after you spoke. Eyes were on you and you just shrugged not knowing what you did. Mokuba patted your shoulder and ran off after his brother. Following that event, you would meet the Kaiba brother’s again outside of Kaiba Corp. as you were passing by. You stopped when you caught sight of them coming down the stairs. At first you waved but then you saw what Kaiba was wearing. You felt your face got a little red in surprise. He stopped when it got to the last step and took notice of you.

“What’s wrong with you now?” While the question was insulting, there wasn’t any of his usual harshness.

You smiled at him and spoke before your brain could stop you. “You look very handsome in a tux. It really suits you.”

It turned into an awkward staring contest. “Umm, have a nice night?” You went to the hotel you were staying at.

That very same night you decided after spending a few hours being bored that you would treat yourself to dinner at the hotel restaurant. To your surprise you saw Kaiba sitting alone. Looking around, you waiting a few minutes to see if someone would join him. No one did. You knew how lonely it could be to eat alone so you walked pass the hostess and went to his table.

“Shouldn’t you be having a date with you?”

He looked up from his menu and smirked. “Why?”

Your eyebrows pushed together as if he asked something crazy. “Because you’re here, dressed like that. A woman would have to be crazy to stand you up.”

He let out a chuckle before getting up and walking over to the extra chair. Kaiba grabbed it and pulled it out all while keeping his phthalo eyes on you and a smirk on his face.

“Well, it’s a good thing she decided to show up. Sit.”

“You’re confusing.”

“You’re an enigma. Sit.”

So, you sat and he pushed in your chair. The rest of the evening went great. Kaiba told you of the charity he was at before deciding to go to the restaurant, you told him of your dueling tour. You shared strategies and he commented on how he saw some of your duels from American. When dessert was over you knew it was about time to leave the restaurant. But you were enjoying yourself.

“Want to come up to my room? We can smash.” You smiled at him.

Kaiba’s eyebrows were lost somewhere under his bangs. His mouth was slightly ajar as he stared at you with wide eyes. You wondered if he had seen a ghost, but the snapping of his fingers forced you to stay quiet. Quickly, he paid for the meal and eagerly followed you up to your room. Kicking off your shoes you jumped right on the bed. The smirk on Kaiba’s face was huge as he removed the bow-tie from his tux and his foot wear. As he got on the bed you leaned over to one side and pulled out your device. Unclipping the remote you handed it over to Kaiba. He took it in confusion. You took the other remote and propped up the switch and loaded the game. You began asking Kaiba what rule set he liked but no answer came. After the third time asking you looked over to see him staring blankly at you.

“What?”

“Smash…as in smash brothers.”

You nodded, unsure what he was confused about.

He sucked his teeth. “Can I ask a few questions about you?” Again, you nodded.

“Ever dated?”

You shook your head.

“Ever interact with men on a personal level.”

“Not before Joey, wait Jonouchi is what you call him. I went to an all-girls school and college.”

“Where did you…grow up?”

You smiled brightly. “I was fostered at a convent with the Nuns. Mother Clara is my aunt.” You had fond memories of that place.

Kaiba ran a hand down his face before covering his mouth and staring at you as if figuring out what to do. You tilted your head and let out a small squeak. His eyes widen when he realizes the squeak was a question. Leaning back into the bed he stared at the ceiling.

“Dating you will be…a new experience…for both of us.”

You watched him as his expression looked helpless. Smiling you leaned over and gave him a peak on the lips. His eyes were still wide and watching your every move. “I’m sure you’ll be a good teacher senpai.”

A loud squeak escaped you as he lunged at you and pulled you into a kiss.

You were right, he would teach you. That night you learned how to kiss him. But he did learn something as well.

He learned self-control.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is all she wrote! I hope you everyone enjoyed the story! Next Saturday will be another one-shot still and Guided Tour will not be put on hold for daily updates of the other. Have a great weekend!
> 
> ~Sea Satin


End file.
